


I love you and will always care for you

by SupernaturalLover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fiction, General, Literature, Romance, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalLover/pseuds/SupernaturalLover





	I love you and will always care for you

Sam and i piled into bobby's house, we were laughing about when a waitress who was wearing too much make up was flirting with Sam when she face planted into cake that she was carrying over to another table, living up to the nickname "cake-face".  
\  
We saw Bobby in the kitchen, he smiled when he saw us but put a finger to his lips asking us to be quiet. We nodded, Sam headed over to Bobby to tell him about the case while i headed over into the living room where my girlfriend would be.

I scanned the room and saw (name) asleep in bobby’s favourite recliner, he loved it so much that he let no one sit in it but (name). (Name) had fallen asleep in it. She had the recliner up, she was curled up on it with her head resting on a pillow that laid on the arm rest.

I smiled sweetly at my girlfriend of four years, i had left her behind for this case because the case we did before it was a wendigo case. (Name) had been taken while i was drawing the protection circle for the night, when we had found the cave she had been taken it. It was morning, she had been bitten on her left shoulder so deeply you could see the bone, she had been scratched on the left forearm and burns to her left legs from us killing the wendigo.

We had taken her here to Bobby and he patched her up, but her bite wound had been infected very badly so she became severely sick. So when Rufus called about this case, i was determined to not let (name) go but i did not want to go myself. I had wanted to stay and take care of (name) but bobby promised to care for her while i was gone.

I brushed some of her (colour) hair out of her face. She mumbled my name and snuggled further into the pillow. I smirked and crouched down in front of her and stroked her soft cheek with the back of my pointer finger, she sighed in content and leaned into me.

I did not realize that Sam and Bobby were watching from the kitchen doorframe. They were grateful to (name) for making me whole for once. She went to roll over but winced as she put weight on her bitten shoulder, she whimpered and rolled back to her good side.  
I frowned at the pain she was obviously in, i silently stood up and over to Sam and bobby who were in the kitchen.

"How was she?" I asked leaning on the kitchen bench.

"She was fine, eating properly only throwing up twice. Her infection has gone down a lot but she is sleeping away the pain, it is like her body is shutting down while it fighting the infection" he explained sadly.

"Can I sit in your recliner after (name)’s finished with it?" Sam pipped up with a Cheshire grin on his face.

"No you ijdit, (name) had been determined to stay awake until you boys got back but she needed to rest so we compromised so she could sleep in the living room until you got home" he explained looking over at (name)

I smiled gently "thanks Bobby for taking care of my girl for me" i thanked him, he smiled and nodded ruffling my dark hair.

I chuckled and patted his shoulder. I looked back over to name. "I think i will take her to bed now" i ruffled Sammy’s hair and walked over to (name) trying to not wake her up, i gently picked her up. I accidentally touched her wound because she whimpered and moved away from my hand and into my chest.

I smiled sadly while passing Sam and Bobby who kissed (name)’s forehead as i passed, i smiled at them then heading up stairs to our bedroom.  
"Mmmmmm Dean?" I looked down at (name) and saw she was awake, i smiled

"The one and only babe" i cooed softly, she smiled. She giggled as i laid her down on our bed like she was made of glass, she watched me as i slipped off my shoes, jacket and shirt before slipping into bed with her.

She shuffled closer to me and sighed in content. I smiled gently wrapping an arm around her waist keeping her close and warm.

"So how you feeling sugar?"i asked resting my cheek on the top of her head in content  
"Mmmmmm, better. Still sore if any pressure is put on my wounds but other than that i am peachy" she mumbled obviously still asleep, i chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"I think i might have an idea on a way to heal you quicker" i said thinking of the angel that had piercing blue eyes and always came when i call. I waited for an answer and when i did not get one i looked down at (name) and saw she was peacefully asleep in my arms. I smiled softly  
"We'll talk when you wake up sweet pea" i whispered softly into her (colour) hair before snuggling into her back and lightly wrapping one of my arms around her waist bringing her closer to me before i followed her into my dreams

I yawned loudly as i woke up stretching carefully around my sleeping girlfriend, i opened my green eyes and the first thing i saw was my beautiful (name) sleeping peacefully in my arms  
I smiled kissing her forehead softly, so she did not wake up before slipping out of bed slipping on some jeans and a shirt before slipping down stairs to call Castiel.  
I sat on the couch with a beer when Castiel appeared, he looked down at me and frowned at the sight of the beer

"Little early for a beer isn’t dean?" He asked, i just chuckled

"It’s never too early to have a drink Cas" i retorted who in response just shook his head in defeat

"I highly doubt you called me here to discuss beer so what would you like to discuss with me Dean?" Castiel asked slightly annoyed with me which i smiled at before standing up  
"Yeah, about that Cas i have a favour to ask of you"

"Of course, Dean anything" Cas said walking over and placing a hand on my shoulder, i looked over my shoulder at him and smiled. I nodded and headed to the stairs before looking over at Cas who had not moved

"Just wait here, i will get it" i reassured him before ascending the stairs.  
Soon enough i came back down the stairs with (name) still asleep in my arms, her singlet she wore did nothing to hide the multiple bandages that were covering her bitten shoulder along with her chest area. Castiel froze at the sight, before slowly coming over when i sat back down on the couch with (name) in my arms. He crouched down in front of her

"What happened to her?" he asked enwrapped in her beauty but i did not mind

"A wendigo case went wrong, and it bit her on the shoulder and she have third degree burns on the rest of her body. For the past week her body has been shutting down to cope with the pain, she is throwing up food and i was hoping if you could help her" I asked desperately to the angel in front of me that had become a very close friend of mine maybe even a brother.

“can you heal her?” I asked my close friend, who nodded

“yes, I believe I can” the angel replied, Dean smiled his thanks as he watched his close friend press two fingers to her forehead. Dean could almost see Cas’s grace moving through (name)’s body healing the wounds as it went. Castiel moved back when he was finished, Sam and Bobby had made their way from the kitchen into the living room as I started to remove her bandages revealing perfectly healed skin. 

I looked at bobby and Sam before walking over to my close friend and hugging him, the angel went stiff in my arms before awkwardly patting my back causing me to laugh at the awkwardness of the angel. 

“Dean? What is going on?” I heard (name) asked as she woke up to no pain. I looked over and saw she was touching the shoulder that had been bitten and was confused to why there is no bite marring her skin.

“Cas healed you babe. Do you feel any better?” I explained as I crouched in front of her, she looked at me confused before looking up at said angel. Then back at me, still obviously confused over why she had healed so quickly as she had never been healed by Castiel before and it was always a unique experience to be healed by an angel.

“i…I feel fine…I feel light, like I could float off the couch, but I am fine” she replied, I chuckled brushing some hair out of her face.

“yeah, I feel that way sometimes when I get healed by Cas. Don’t worry it will fade in a few minutes” I assured, (name) nodded at that before turning to Castiel and thanked him for healing her when Bobby who had gone to answer a phone call came back into the room.

“that was Rufus again. The bloody idjit has a case down in Texas that he needs help with. You guys up for it?” he asked, looking at the four of us.

(name) smiled and stood up, bringing me with her. She gave me a quick peck on the lips before turning to face Bobby “sure thing! I need to kick some arse and take some names!” she replied, causing them to laugh well all expect Castiel who stood there confused. Which only made the group laugh harder at the confused angel before getting ready to leave for the case in Texas. 

I was just grateful that everything was back to normal. I was in the driver’s seat, Sammy in the front passenger seat and finally the girl of my dreams sitting behind me with the cassette box creating an awesome playlist for the drive. All was good with the world for now.  



End file.
